1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an IOL lens package, and more particularly, pertains to packages for containment of either anterior or posterior chamber lenses enclosed in a cavity or chamber and secured within by a screw-on cap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Representative prior art intraocular lens packages include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,173,281; 4,269,307; and 4,402,396.
The present invention provides a new and novel lens package structure of the prior art.